Twilock
by xxsakurahimexx23
Summary: Sherlock and John are so cute together and the last episode remind me of twilight.  First fic please read!
1. Chapter 1

John:

After being honorably wounded in the Afghanistan war and saving lots of peoples lives I decided to come back home to London, where I lived. My sister wanted me to live with her except i couldn't stand being even in the same room with her so I decided to not stay with her but it was expensive in London. So I sat in the park thinking when an old classmate came up.

Bugger I thought because I really didn't want to talk to him but I had to so we went and got coffee. He asked where I was staying and I said I couldn't afford to stay in London because they didn't give me enough money! After all those people I saved and everything! and he said john, you couldn't bear to not live in london, and i was all like of course not but I can't afford it!

and then he smiled and said you weren't the first person today who said that and I said who else, and he just smiled and we walked back to the laboratory.

when i first walked into the laboratory I saw a beautiful man, probably the most beautiful I had seen in my life and my heart panged and I wasn't sure why but then I realized that I loved him. he was so fascinating and he seemed almost not human. and then he turned and for asplit second our eyes met and I noticed that they were very dark coloured (yes I knew sherlocks eyes are actually grey but this is a twi-fic!)

but then he turned towards me and his nose flared and he looked disgusted and I was really sad because it was love at first site.

Sherlock:

I was working in the lab and quantifying some chemicals in order to deduce the killer in my most recent case when the professor came into the lab with another person. I knew there were two of them because I could sense their heart beats. I turned to look and I looked past stamford and there was the most wonderful looking human ever! Except then I smelled him and he smelled so delicious and it had been a while since I had eaten, since the only times I could eat were when molly let me have some of the blood they stored in the lab. So I tried not to look at him but I could tell he was hurt and he looked so sad that I felt a pang and I tried to change the subject.

"Iraq or Afghanistan?" I gasped out, trying not to think about how much I liked him and how sad he looked.

he was very surprised, and I didn't tell him that I could tell because my being a vampyre meant I could deduce these things really easily even though I could have deduced them even if I wasn't a vampyre because I was really smart!

so we started talking and before I realized it I invited him to be my roomate! even though I was worried I couldn't control myself around him! but I couldn't say no otherwise he would look sad.

John:

I moved in with sherlock. when I met him again his eyes had changed color, like gold, and he didn't seem too bothered with me which made me really happy, although I couldn't tell him that I liked him because we're both guys! I met his brother too, who like sherlock had pale skin and looked really beautiful. so does our landlady and molly from the mortuary and lestrade, they all looked like models and almost too perfect.

I started helping sherlock with cases and even though he teased me about not being smart I could tell he really liked me helping him out. and then this one time I saved him from a killer who was going to make him commit suicide and something really strange happened. he said 'nothing would have happened to me even if I ate the poisonous pill" but he wouldn't explain why!

then we fought some chinese people and they had me tied up (yes I knew it was different in the show except I don't like sarah and john and sherlock are a much better couple!) and he saved me by picking me up like a feather and I realized he wasn't human. I told him tihs and he looked away and asked if I was afraid I said know and then I realized something.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Sherlock was a vampire. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

and I realized the reason sally from the police office hated him so much was because she knew he was a vampyre and that was why she called him freak!

I said I didn't care and that I loved him and I blushed and then he smiled and grabbed my hand and we drove out of london to a meadow. then I saw him and his face was sparkling and his cheekbones looked like multifaceted diamonds. and I realized the reason he stayed in london was because it was really smoggy and cloudy so nobody could see him sparkle.

Then we started dating and we were really in love but then another vampire came in called moriarty. he was a mean vampyre and he ate people unlike sherlock! but he was smart and just as smart as sherlock. sherlock tried to make me leave london but then moriarty kidnapped me!

Sherlock:

I thought John was safe and then a number of mysterious cases happened. and then I went to confront the person who casued the cases at a pool and john was there! and I was so sad because I tought john was the killer but it was moriarty! moriarty left and me and john hugged each other and we were happy but we knew he was still out there hurting people and we had to stop them.

End Part 1!


	2. Chapter 2

John:

So me and sherlock continued to live in london together and we were all lovey-dovey and everything was going really well except for moriarty being still alive. Sherlock solved a bunch of cases and I wrote aobut them, like the hound of the baskervilles (where I met Henry who was actually a werewolf! And we were friends when we were kids so I wanted to hang out wiht him but sherlock didn't like it because vampyres hate werewolves.). We met Irene adler and she wanted to have Sexual Intercourse with sherlock! But he hated her because he loved me so much. Every thing was going great until Moriarty came back and robbed fort nox and the crown jewels and stuff (and he killed a bunch of people and ate them because he was a vampyre!) and he got off scott free because he mesmerized people with hisvampyre power!

Sherlock:

Moriarty came to my apartment and talked to me and I knew that he was going to hurt John and I loved John more than everything. So I told john we needed to break up but he didn't want me to go and I didn't want to leave him. but then the police came and arrested me for committing a crime that I didn't commit! and john got arrested to because he loved me and hated when people talked about me badly and he punched a cop! it was all because of stupid sally who hated vampyres even though I would never drink an actual person's blood because I am an Intellectual. I decided then and there that I needed to leave john no matter what so he would be alive.

John:

Sherlock told me that mrs. hudson had broken her leg, which was weird because she was a vampyre but I'm a doctor so I ran home to help her. When I got there she was okay, and she looked confused and said "I'm a vampyre so I can't break my legs!" then I new sherlock had lied to me. I ran back to the hotel adn I saw sherlock standing on the roof. he called me and said that he was a fake and he never loved me, except I knew that he was lying because he sounded so sad and I was so sad to hear him so I said bugger it sherlock come down I love you! AND THEN HE JUMPED!

I ran off of the street and got hit by a bike, and I got up and ran to him except lestrade stopped me and said "john he's dead!" And I started crying and had to sit down.

For the next 3 months I wouldn't talk to people because I hated them because they turned on Sherlock even though he wasn't a fraud! sherlocks brother mycroft talked to me and said john, bugger it you look like a zombie! and I said nothing because I was so sad because I lost sherlock!

Then I met Henry from baskerville again, who was a wherewolf. I asked him to teach me to ride a motorcycle and stuff. then I learned that I could here sherlocks voice when I did dangerous things! he was telling me that I shouldn't do stuff and I was so happy so I kept doing dangours things. ANd then me and Henry got really close and I think he liked me but I couldn't forget sherlock!

End of Part II~!


End file.
